Meicoomon (Adventure)
" 01 |last="Future" 06 |actors=(Ja:) Yukiko Morishita (En:) Kate HigginsDigimon Adventure tri. Films' English Dub Casts Mona Marshall, Cristina Vee, Kate Higgins |partner=Meiko Mochizuki |alias= |gender=Female |champion='Meicoomon' Meicoomon (Saltation) |ultimate=Meicrackmon Vicious Mode |mega=Raguelmon |DNApartner= |DNAmega=Ordinemon }} Meicoomon is Meiko Mochizuki's Partner. She has inherited some of 's data, and is called the " " by Homeostasis and its servants. Appearance Description Meicoomon is a terse talker, rarely speaking and even then only in short sentences. It is obvious Meicoomon cares deeply for Meiko, however. Despite being a Champion-Level Digimon, Meicoomon acts very childishly, often wanting to play and eat sweets with the other Rookie-Level Digimon. She can also be very naive and end up causing trouble. Upon taking her unnamed form, Meicoomon becomes very wild and savage, as shown when she kills Leomon without hesitation. Attacks *'X Scratch': Scratches enemies with long claws. Fiction Meicoomon is separated from Meiko Mochizuki and spends the week searching for her, oblivious to the following her. Hackmon eventually catches up to her though emergences in Odaiba and creates an enormous digital disturbance that leads Meiko and the DigiDestined to her, finally reuniting the pair. They are defended by the , who drive Alphamon off. Meiko reveals to the other children that Meicoomon is her partner Digimon, and the two thank the DigiDestined, who welcome them into the fold. They remain unaware of Maki Himekawa's interest in them and of the surveillance she has obtained. Following their first encounter, Meicoomon starts to bond with the other partner Digimon. Meicoomon and Meiko join the other Digidestined at Ooedo Onsen. Meicoomon being new to the Real World, ends up getting lost along with in the men's bathroom. Later, Meicoomon attempts to aide in fighting off an infected , who appeared through a distortion to the Real World. , however appears to take Ogremon back to the Digital World. Later on, Meicoomon is captured by the Digimon Emperor. Palmon, , and a partially infected Leomon go after her to fight . However, after being rescued, Meicoomon seems to turn rogue on sensing Leomon's partial infection. She seems to evolve into a larger, more aggressive form and kills Leomon, before leaving Meiko to escape back to the . Himekawa later speculates that Meicoomon herself is responsible for the infection. Other Appearances Digimon World: Next Order Meicoomon appears in Digimon World Next Order and is found in the Nigh Plains, unaware of how she managed to reach this world, whilst suffering from amnesia. She tasks Takuto/Shiki to defeat a scary looking Digimon, that had chased her out of the forest. Takuto/Shiki then confronts said Digimon, a who attacks the tamer's partners after learning they're friends with Meicoomon. After being defeated, Growlmon explains that Meicoomon was lost, hungry and upset and that he had just been trying to help her out, only for Meicoomon to misunderstand and attack Growlmon, knocking him out, stealing the food he had brought her and then fleeing in fear from the scary looking Digimon. Growlmon then leaves the forest, not wanting the tamer to bring their friend to attack him again. Once Meicoomon is informed that Growlmon has left, several memories return to Meicoomon, who remembers it had been near a waterfall and a bridge, then tells the tamer to go find that vague location. Upon arriving to the Ohguino Wastelands, the tamer finds a scrap of paper, supposedly from Meicoomon's diary, which states that she has found herself in a new world and that she needs to get back before "they" find her. Immediately after reading it, three Piddomon arrive, surprised to see a human in the Digital World. When the Piddomon touch the diary page after enquiring as to what it is, it seems to affect trio, who then attack the tamer's partner Digimon. Upon being defeated, they state they must flee and report back to their master, then teleport away. The tamer relays back to Meicoomon that she is being targeted by the Piddomon, though before Meicoomon can react to this information, an IceLeomon, Sorcerymon and show up to confront Meicoomon. Meicmoomon proceeds to kill all three in one hit, then turns around and attacks the tamer's partner Digimon. After being defeated, Meicoomon regains her memories, apologises to the tamer and rewards them with a digivolution crystal, that allows any rookie level Digimon to digivolve into a Meicoomon. She is then "called back to her world" and disappears. Later on, Jijimon tells Takuto/Shiki that something strange, likely a Digimon from another World, had been picked up in Mod Cape. They are sent to investigate, assuming that it is Meicoomon as the tamer had dealt with her before. Upon arrival to Mod Cape, the BlackAgumon that usually roam on the ship are all knocked out. The tamer is able to wake them up, though they have no memory as to why they had been knocked out, or even as to why they are on the ship, showing thy all have amnesia. Once an antivirus is used on them they remember that they saw a strange looking Digimon, covered in a black aura and that upon seeing her, they all "started to feel fuzzy" and then blacked out. After helping the BlackAgumons, the tamer is sent a message that the signal had now been picked at in the Infinite Cauldron. Once there, the tamer finds a BlackWereGarurumon, who had been defeated in less than 10 seconds. Once the tamer offers to help heal him though, he sudden is cloaked in a black aura and attacks the tamer's partners. After defeating the WereGarurumon, the tamer uses an anti virus on him which causes him to regain control of himself, then explains that a strange looking orange fuzzy Digimon covered in a black aura appeared, which caused him to feel fuzzy and he attacked it in self defence, only to be quickly defeated. The tamer is sent to Server Desert next where Meicrackmon Vicious Mode is found, currently in the process of fighting and infecting Yukimura (Gallantmon) and Rikka (Magnadramon). When Yukimura attacks Meicrackmon, Meicrackmon yells out that she will not forgive White Fang and teleports away. Luckily though, Yukimura had managed to gain a small amount of the black aura. When Luche touches it, the aura is destroyed, showing that Luche is immune to it and is able to neutralise it. They come up with a plan for Shoma Tsuzuki to distract it, whilst Luche applies an anti virus made out of her DNA and whilst the aura is being neutralised, Takuto/Shikis partners swoop in to defeat her. The group finds Meicrackmon in the same place that Meicoomon had originally been found. The plan works and after being defeated, Meicrackmon regains control and realises she is back in this world and had caused trouble for everyone again. She apologises and explains that she had been followed and fled, ending in this world again and that a group known as White Fang had been trying to use her for evil. They used a device that caused her to digivolve and then cross dimensions, with the shock of dimension hopping causing her to suffer from amnesia, causing her to lose control and attack everyone she came across. So that she was able to escape from White Fang, her human partner intentionally fell into a trap, which allowed Meicrackmon to escape, though her partner was now in the hands of White Fang. When Meicrackmon attempted to save her partner, White Fang used a device that sent her to this dimension. She claims it was a coincidence that she ended up in the same dimension as before, though theorises that she may have been subconsciously asking Takuto/Shiki for help as they had helped her in the past, leading her to this dimension. Shoma, Luche and Takuto/Shiki offer to come with Meicrackmon to help save her partner but Meicrackmon turns the help down, saying that it isn't possible as her powers only allow her to dimension cross, not anyone else. Meicrackmon then uses her bond with her partner to return back to her own world. When the trio return to Floatia, Meicrackmon has reverted back to Meicoomon and is waiting for them. She states that her power is now mixed with Luche's DNA but that otherwise she isn't sure as to what is going on but that he dark aura no longer exists inside her. Shoma then shows her around the village, as she decides to stay around for a while. Meicoomon then rewards the tamer with a crystal that allows any Champion level Digimon to digivolve into Meicrackmon. Whilst in the City, Meicoomon requests to see a different Digimon every day and should Takuto/Shiki show her the Digimon she requests to see, she will reward them. Digimon ReArise Meicoomon appears in Digimon ReArise as part of the 20th Anniversary celebration of Digimon Adventure. Other Forms Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure tri. Category:Characters in Digimon World: Next Order Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists